Stress Relief
by DeathlyFlames
Summary: Professor Membrane is a very busy man. So busy that he's lucky he had time for this meeting with Dib's counselor. Though Dwicky is sure he can relieve his stress.


Author's Note: This is slash between Membrane and Dwicky. There really isn't any plot, it's just 2 AM crack. Love it, hate it, Fav it, review it, read, don't read. Enjoy or don't enjoy the first DaMS.

~DeathlyFlames

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you could come in, Professor." Mr. Dwicky gestured at a couch in his office, encouraging the man to sit. Professor Membrane did, and Dwicky noticed that he kept glancing at the watch on his wrist.<p>

"I'm sorry, this won't take long." Dwicky insisted. Professor Membrane stared at him.

"So what is this about?"

"It seems that your son has been having more trouble in school."

Professor Membrane sighed, holding the bridge of his nose under his goggles. His son was always trouble. Dib had been cloned from his very own, very important, DNA, only to have fallen into the disappointing obsession of the paranormal. He had always wanted his son to practice real science, but Membrane had resigned to give up on his son following in his footsteps. He now wanted him to grow up at least semi-normal. He could always make another clone.

"What was it this time? Bigfoot? Ghost gummy bears? Unicorns?"

"Aliens."

"My poor, insane son…"

Dwicky observed the father of his patient. Though he chastisted himself for it daily, the counselor had an unnatural attraction to Dib. In truth, all he could think about was stroking that huge, long….lock of hair. He wanted to be the first to touch that young, innocent skin, and he hated it. But now, as he looked at the boy's father, he understood where Dib got his appeal from. Dwicky couldn't help himself. He walked behind Membrane who was shaking his head and started massaging his shoulders.

Membrane tensed, but didn't pull away.

"Now, now, Professor. I know this is stressful, but I think Dib will be fine. Now I think his problems may be the result of something at home. Are you seeing anyone?"

Membrane paused before answering. "No."

Dwicky smiled, the grin unseen to the Professor. Dwicky took a chance and started rubbing and stroking the large lock of hair that the Professor had in common with his son. Membrane stood and turned, arms crossed.

"Mr. Dwicky! I hardly think this is appropriate."

Dwicky merely gave his professional smile. "It's just stress relief techniques. I am a counselor after all. I get paid to relieve people's stress." Membrane turned towards the door and began walking. Dwicky panicked, not wanting to lose his chance to have the Professor. He blocked him and put his hands on Membrane's shoulders. "Let's not be hasty. I think I can help you with your stress problems." Dwicky pushed the Professor back until he was on the couch once more. Then he did what he had only imagined.

He pulled the Professor's collar down and kissed him.

Membrane resisted at first, unwilling to participate, but it wasn't long before he was trapped in the pure ecstasy and wrongness of it. He wanted more. All his senses screamed against it, but Membrane gave in, grabbing Dwicky and pulling the man on his lap. He ran his tongue along the counselor's lip and Dwicky obeyed, a blush spreading on his cheeks. They explored each other's mouths, the experience thrilling both. Dwicky rubbed against the Professor's growing member.

Without warning, Membrane switched their positions, turning Dwicky onto his stomach. He undid his jacket and took off his pants, his extension throbbing with excitement. Dwicky's eyes widened. He had never expected to get this far. But as Membrane rubbed his cock against Dwicky's opening, he knew he wanted all of the Professor in him. Blush growing, Dwicky moaned with pain and pleasure as the Professor rammed into him without lubricant. It was so crude and dirty and the unprofessional side of Dwicky wanted more.

It was almost embarrassing to Dwicky how much he was moaning. He hated that he sounded almost like a woman. But he couldn't help it. The pleasure was so intense. His cock was hard and dripping precum, and he closed his eyes, moving against the hard member.

Membrane saw that Dwicky was hard and he leaned forward, licking along Dwicky's back before grabbing his dick. He pumped the counselor with each thrust he made. He hit the man's prostate and he moaned even louder. Membrane loved the sound of making another man moan. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist.

He kept hitting Dwicky's prostate with each thrust, pumping faster with his fist. Before either of them could finish, Membrane pulled out. Dwicky sat properly, staring at the Professor, confused. Membrane didn't remove his goggles, but he was smiling.

"Suck." Membrane commanded. Dwicky stared at the extension before him and licked his lips, almost unsure. There was no turning back now, not with orgasm so close. He took the Professor in his mouth and licked and sucked the tip, swallowing the precum. The Professor made a small moan as Dwicky took his whole in his mouth and moved back and forth, sucking. The Professor moaned a little louder, giving Dwicky the encouragement he needed. His face was on fire as he grabbed himself and rubbed, moving in time with his mouth. He sucked until the Professor was panting. He could feel how close Membrane was and the sensation threw Dwicky over the edge, cum spilling over his fingers. His moan reverberated onto Membrane's cock, causing a final moan from the standing man as he filled Dwicky's mouth. Dwicky swallowed, licking his lips and feeling excess spill down his face.

Membrane panted, hands on his knees. He knew he should be ashamed, but he wasn't. That had been thrilling and he never wanted to let it go. He looked at the counselor who had fallen back on the couch, cum still trailing down his neck and onto his chest in a small trickle. Dwicky smiled and chuckled.

"I told you I was a good stress reliever."


End file.
